


When we dance.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Not mine and NOT real...<br/>Author’s Notes: This is totally fake but rather cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we dance.

Darcey Bussell hadn’t exactly planned on falling for a dancer. That being said she was glad she’d met Erin Boag. The woman was radiantly beautiful if a little self-conscious around others. She seemed quite happy with her own body but she often felt a tiny bit tense when others were around her and joking around. 

Erin Boag had been quite taken by the woman the second she met her. Darcey had a natural beauty and confidence that made Erin feel quite safe in her company. Most others took a joking stab at her height or weight or curves or any number of other things whereas Darcey seemed to like the way she looked and didn’t seem to mind their differences. Their first kiss had been a joke, a simple christmas joke but the next kiss that came soon after was no joke. 

Darcey had been heading into the studios the day after their joking kiss and had heard the pained shriek from nearby, the woman turning to look around before the second desperate cry drew her inside and into the studio. The man who had pushed past her had quite obviously attacked Erin and left her to bleed, the woman lying sobbing with the pain. 

“Erin.”

Darcey had entered quickly, crouching at Erin’s side and smoothing her hair even as she rang for the ambulance, refusing to leave the woman’s side, quietly comforting Erin as they waited for the results. Once they had them they were allowed to leave, Darcey refusing to let Erin go back to the man and insisting she stayed with her. 

After a few weeks of Darcey taking care of Erin she was ready to dance again, she was still a little tense and nervy around Anton and Darcey had offered to dance with her instead, finding herself drawn to the wounded soul of the woman who seemed so determined to fight to get back to normal.


End file.
